mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sun World
"A world of swords and sorcery, blessed with the light of the sun." Sun World is the first world that Chou-Chou conquers. It is a world of swords and sorcery symbolized by the color Yellow. Chou-Chou Ditz belongs to this world due to being yellow, the Sun being the cause of light and ditz being the moe that uses "shine" attacks. The hero of this world is Soul Skyheart who symbolically represents the classic RPG hero and Sandy is represented as his party member who is also princess. The true Demon Lord was fated to be defeated by the hero but that wasn't the case. The 4th wall gets broken quite a bit and is governed by generic video game logic such as the hero always winning, gaining experience points defeating monsters and even casting spells. This world is also the only one with the 1st and 2nd continents looking different. First arrival The main character describes Sun World as an archetypical fantasy vibe, fitting for the first conquest. 'Sorantia' "The first continent. An expanding plain bathed in gentle sunlight." Sorantia is one of the three continents of Sun World. It is the bright and sunny continent where the King and Princess of the world reside. Chou-Chou stumbles upon the hero and princess rather quickly but realizes that her charm would only work for people who find her attractive. In a failed attempt to turn the hero into her peon, Chou-Chou resorts to form change, surprising Ryuto and Altis. After searching all over the continent, the team finds out that the hero went to go search for the Demon Lord on a seperate continent but with no way to get there. Chou-Chou brought up the idea of bringing the continents together by turning them into her peons in hope to meet the Hero and Demon Lord at the spot. This is also the only continent where all Master Points give 30% and with all 10 of them availible after reaching the final event at the continent. Master Points: #Ego Affinity #Sadist Affinity #500 G #Masochist Affinity #Bipolar Affinity #Graceful Affinity #Ditz Affinity #30 enemy kills #Hyper Affinity #Terse Affinity Treasures: *Fried Eggs *Poison Nahos *Sleep Nahos *Sugar Candy x2 *Normal Bra *Fried Eggs *Junk Sword *Darkness Nahos *Twin Flower *Sour Milk x2 *Dull Kitchen Knife *Skill Seal Nahos *Fried Eggs *Sour Milk *Sugar Candy *Neglected Sickle *Paralysis Nahos *Flimsy Spear *Shackle Nahos *Rusty Sword *Virus Nahos 100% Rewards: *Fried Eggs x5 *Sour Milk x3 *Sugar Candy x1 *Balloon x25 *Lost x25 *Dust Bunny x5 300% Rewards: *Grow Grow Shampoo x2 *Grow Grow Soap x2 *Full-Bodied Shampoo x1 *Lost x100 *Chipped Blade x100 *Dust Bunny x20 During the Doppelganger story arc, they find the Sandy Doppelganger causing trouble. 'Raisant' "Contains the demon lords castle. Many demons guard the castle." Raisant is the land on Sun World where the demon lord resides. Despite being part of Sun World, this place is kind of gloomy. The continent has a red barrier blocks a Kobold Commando and some treasure, that area has no importance in the beginning of the game and can be taken down later on after conquering all of the worlds. Master Points: #2650 G - 25% #Ego Affinity - 20% #Bipolar Affinity - 35% #64 G - 15% #Graceful Affinity - 20% #20,000 G - 45% #1,150 enemy kills - 50% #Ditz Affinity - 20% #Hyper Affinity - 25% #Terse Affinity - 20% Treasures: Available on first visit: *Strange Staff *Sour Milk *Sleep Nahos *Spinny Gun *Fried Eggs *Virus Nahos *Clap Clap Break *Poison Nahos *Paralysis Nahos *Warm Mittens *Sugar Candy *Falling Apart Belt *Shackle Nahos *Sour Milk x2 *Sugar Candy x2 *Hard Stick *Skill Seal Nahos *Touchtone Gun *Darkness Nahos *Browline Glasses *Grow Grow Shampoo *Grow Grow Soap Available after battle with Vorgis: *Pink Top *Short Vest *Silver Ore 100% Rewards *Beef Steak x2 *Big Cotton Candy x2 *Cherry Blossom Soap *Cactus x50 *Spirit x50 *Colorful x10 300% Rewards: *Silver Ore x2 *Melon Shampoo x2 *Pineapple Shampoo *Cactus x100 *Spirit x100 *Sham-Meow x60 During the doppelganger story arc they find the Ditz Chou-Chou Doppelganger wreaking havoc. Return After doing what they can in conquering the 7 Worlds Galaxy, the return to Sun World for some unfinished business. 'Sealed Lands' "A land controlled by demons. Rumors say it contained a once-sealed demon lord." The Sealed Lands is the third continent that is unlocked after conquering the 2nd continent of Sun World near the end of the game. Like all third continents, the continent's peon ratio is not neccessary to progress through the story. Like Sorantia, all Master Points raise the Peon Rate by 30%. Here, Chou-Chou finds the first gem fragment that contains her last memory before she fell into a deep sleep. It showed her a world that was crumbling and she used her power to split it into the Seven Worlds. Master Points: #Sadist Affinity #4,464 G #1,256 enemy kills #Masochist Affinity #1,240 enemy kills #13,392 G #1,480 enemy kills #Graceful Affinity #Ditz Affinity #45,333 G Treasures: *Rock-Cutting Sword *Power- Up Pill x2 *Out Bell *Iron Bracelet *Bacon and Eggs x2 *Apple Candy x2 *Apple Shampoo *Apple Candy x2 *Peach Shampoo *Ghost Nails *Drinkable Yogurt x2 *Violet Soap *Bon Bon Boots *Mind Pill x2 *Talisman *Cherry Shampoo *Chocolate Cake *Iron Bra *Swift Pill x2 *Bacon and Eggs x2 *Drinkable Yogurt x2 *Rocket Launcher *Miso Soup x2 *Dive Bell *Safari Suit *Ginger Pork 100% Rewards: *Minestrone x2 *Chocolate Cake x2 *Dandelion Soap *Charm x50 *Cluster x50 *Experiment 4 x20 300% Rewards: *Sparkly Red Glass x2 *Apple Shampoo x2 *Mangosteen Shampoo *Work Drill x75 *Laser x75 *CPU Big Sis x10 Category:The Seven Worlds Galaxy Category:Mugen Souls locations Trivia *Sun World may not be a direct reference to the sun. The Japanese name for Sun World is 日曜界 and it is mostly likely a pun of their first day of the week, 日曜日 (Sunday). **It being the first world they explore may tie that information together. *It is the only world that has unique appearances for all three of their continents. *The entire continent of Sorantia is a tutorial, it is the only continent in the entire game that has all 10 of it's Master Points' clues up and gives a steady 30% continent ratio. **It has all but one tutorial, that being Peon Command, which is seen on Moon World. *Sun World is the only world that has it's unique enemy spawn on the final continent; every other world has it spawn on the second continent. *Sun World is the only world to have two continents have ten master points raise the peon rate by 30% for each one. Category:The Seven Worlds Galaxy Category:Mugen Souls locations